


Quel métier

by Psychoslasher



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Male Slash, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: James rend visite à l'un de ses collègues avec l'intention de le faire gentiment parler. Rating M pour la suite.





	Quel métier

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas propriétaire de ces personnages, seule l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

Une silhouette sombre et musclée attendait contre le mur d'une pièce noyée dans l'obscurité : celle d'un homme capable d'une grande froideur mais charmant et rusé comme l'exigeait son travail. Aussi froid que devait l'être le mur contre lequel il était adossé en cet instant et il s'estima heureux de s'être habillé chaudement par un soir si venteux. S'il avait négligé la température de l'appartement dans lequel il entrerait par effraction... Son propriétaire ne devait pas s'y trouver souvent, aucun radiateur n'était allumé. Dans le pire des cas, il supportait le froid pour une raison bien à lui, et dans le meilleur des cas il n'était pas du tout frileux. Cependant, il y avait des limites. Même James eut des frissons en imaginant cette personne se mettre au lit avec une telle température. Pris d'un élan d'intérêt, il alluma sa lampe électrique et parcourant les trois pièces de l'appartement, il observa et alluma tous les chauffages sur sa route. Allure modeste, très peu de décoration et d'objets personnels... rien ne donnerait la moindre indication sur ce que cette personne faisait de sa vie mais sans pour autant faire croire qu'il s'agirait d'une planque plutôt que d'un véritable logement. James désespéra presque devant le peu de vie emplissant la pièce, comme si la personne vivait au jour le jour. Les placards et le frigidaire étaient à peine à moitié remplis, juste quelques conserves et une moitié de baguette de pain dans le congélateur. En dehors de ça, plus rien. Rien si ce n'est... trois bouteilles de whisky sous le bar, dont une entamée de l'équivalent d'un verre. "La même marque... apparemment, il a ses préférences" pensa l'agent. James respectait cela, lui accepterait n'importe quelle bouteille par un simple besoin de se détendre. "Il est du genre à prévoir de ne pas sortir pendant des jours on dirait, mais il ne passe quand même pas son temps à boire ? C'est la seule chose qui soit ravitaillée pour une longue période".

Bond commença à se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt une résidence servant d'exutoire, où il venait assumer les retombées de ce métier par le biais de quelques bouteilles. De plus, il avait du pas mal creuser pour trouver cette adresse dans les fichiers de M et pourtant une fois dénichée, jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi facile de se rendre quelque part.

Le déclic et le choc du rabattement de la porte d'entrée se firent entendre. Villiers venait enfin de rentrer et alluma la pièce avant d'ôter son manteau en soupirant. Même la clarté était fragile dans toute la pièce et il soupira avant de tendre la main pour l'éteindre.

\- Villiers ! Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme sursauta sous la surprise et parut s'énerver après avoir reconnu le blond, sa main se plaquant durement sur le mur. Il ne s'était apparemment pas remis de la vision de Solange Dimitrios sûrement étouffée par le sable. Devant M, il s'était contenu autant que possible et encore, il n'avait pas pu rester près du corps et s'était éloigné. Mais bon, il n'était pas un agent de terrain et se retrouver auprès d'un cadavre ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions.

\- Bond ! Que faites-vous chez moi et comment avez-vous su où j'habite ?

De la part d'un homme qui surprend un intrus chez lui, le ton ne fut pas aussi offensif qu'il aurait du l'être.

\- Inutile de m'épuiser les neurones. Je connais votre adresse depuis le jour où j'ai découvert celle de la patronne. En parlant de ça, j'ignore si ça fait partie de ses petits tours mais j'ai eu plus de mal à trouver la vôtre que la sienne.

James adorait observer ce visage serein et un tantinet naïf qu'arborait sans le vouloir l'assistant de la directrice du MI-6. Il avait un poste administratif mais en tout et pour tout parce qu'il n'était pas très physique et préférait le calme d'un bureau à la violence et le carnage des agents.

\- Vous avez l'adresse de M ? Elle n'est pas au courant, j'imagine.

\- Oh si, elle l'est.

Villiers haussa les sourcils.

\- Et vous êtes encore en vie ?! Je n'en reviens pas.

\- Vous l'avez vite cernée aussi, on dirait ! sourit James.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de sourire en imaginant la réaction de M lorsque celle-ci avait du apprendre ça.

\- Par contre, j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi parmi tous les autres membres de l'agence, seul vous m'êtes quasiment passé sous le nez comme un fantôme.

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

James fixa le vide qui rendait l'appartement si anormal et peu accueillant.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu du mal à trouver votre résidence dans les fichiers. La plupart étaient codés mais le vôtre... j'ai failli bousiller un ordinateur en m'énervant dessus. Pourquoi d'après vous ?

Serrant de peu la mâchoire, Villiers répondit à la va-vite :

\- Pourquoi le saurais-je ? M a ses secrets, comme tout le monde.

\- Oui, comme tout le monde.

James avait insisté sur les derniers mots avec une suspicion bien exprimée. Il contourna le sofa et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, remarquant que celui-ci semblait se mettre sur ses gardes.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on vous approche de si près, ou c'est juste le fait de côtoyer une personne du travail en dehors du cadre professionnel qui vous trouble ?

James eut l'étrange sentiment d'intimider Villiers par sa seule présence car il ne le regardait jamais longtemps dans les yeux. Ils s'apercevaient uniquement quand M réclamait sa présence dans son bureau, ce dernier se situant à côté de celui de Villiers. Bien que le brun ne semblait pas timide au premier abord, il n'était pas non plus du genre à engager une conversation à moins que les circonstances ne l'exigent. Avec M, pas étonnant de toute manière mais avec James... ce n'était pas comme s'il lui faisait peur, pourtant c'est l'impression qu'il lui donna sur le coup.

\- Je vous fait peur ? demanda t-il.

Villiers afficha un regard différent et s'accrocha à celui effronté du blond.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous l'air si mal à l'aise ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'un... je n'aime pas qu'on s'approche aussi près de moi. Rien de personnel alors surtout ne le prenez pas mal mais...

\- Non, je le prends plutôt bien. Il est vrai que dans ce métier j'ai trop pris l'habitude de forcer le contact avec les gens, que ce soit de manière verbale...

Il s'approcha de Villiers et lui chuchota vivement à l'oreille :

\- ... ou physique.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé avant d'agir mettre le brun dans un tel état. Villiers avait de nouveau planté son regard entre le vide et le parquet tout en fronçant les sourcils, s'imaginant que son énervement amenuiserait le tremblement qui avait accaparé ses épaules. Bond eut beau l'analyser, cet homme était une énigme pour lui.

**POV BOND**

Certaines personnes sont comme ça, elles n'aiment pas le contact humain. La plupart des employés du MI-6 sont justement comme ça, comme quoi c'est un travail qui nous convient. On n'approche pas les gens, résultat on ne s'y attache pas et hop... ce n'est pas une qualité, quoi qu'on puisse en dire. La solitude peut rendre plus performant dans le travail mais la vie privée est inexistante et c'est très mauvais pour le moral.

**FIN POV**

Il manifesta son intention de libérer l'espace personnel du secrétaire et recula.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous incommoder.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je pense à ce que vous venez de dire. Vous attirez les femmes comme une voiture de sport attire un collectionneur et vous parlez de "forcer le contact physique"...

\- Pardonnez mes mots. Je ne parlais pas à mal, je faisais allusion aux bagarres. Mais il est vrai qu'une fois en compagnie d'une femme, la brusquerie est présente mais tout à fait la bienvenue.

\- Épargnez-moi les détails, voulez-vous.

James leur servit un verre de whisky à tous les deux et lui sourit gentiment, le secrétaire de M avait grand besoin d'avoir une vie, il était trop jeune pour s'abandonner à un travail qui monopolise le temps et renferme sur soi-même.

\- Vous devriez sortir de temps en temps, Villiers.

\- Sortir ? Je ne connais personne qui serait libre aux rares horaires où je le suis et de toute façon, pourquoi faire ? Voir quoi ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais voulu rencontrer une jolie femme à un comptoir ? Ou même lors d'une soirée ciné ? Et puis voir le monde, il y a beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

\- Le monde est horrible, je le constate assez à travers vos missions et les informations du soir. Par ailleurs, les femmes ne m'intéressent pas, Bond.

\- Oh !

James enfouit son visage dans sa main en se faisant la morale sur son manque de tact. "Voilà ce que j'aurai du comprendre, quel idiot je suis" pensa t-il.

\- Pardon, je...

\- Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas inscrit sur mon front. Par contre, la tête que vous venez de faire vaut vraiment le coup d'œil.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Bond, le plus jeune lui sourit.

\- J'ai toujours été homosexuel et je l'assume parfaitement. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas de mon père, voilà pourquoi je ne vois pas ma famille et je m'en porte comme un charme. Je ne perds rien de toute façon.

\- Eh bien niveau famille nous sommes semblables, même si la mienne n'a pas eu le temps de me voir suffisamment grandir pour finir par me rejeter.

\- Ils ne l'auraient pas fait.

\- Ça, c'est ce que disent les gens pour remonter le moral aux autres. Bon, il est vrai que je n'avais aucun problème avec mes parents.

\- Je vous l'avais dit.

Ce doux timbre de voix ne put que forcer Bond à l'encourager à poursuivre, il trouvait très apaisant de parler avec Villiers. L'assistant de la terrible directrice avait bien des choses à dire, finalement. Il parlait de choses et d'autres tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire pour le sortir de sa coquille lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Dangereuse, risquée, osée... mais si tentante.

\- Entrons dans le vif du sujet. Vous avez déjà eu un amant, Villiers ?

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à me faire parler de moi ?

\- Avouez que ça vous démangerait, tout le monde meurt d'envie de déballer son sac un jour et puis vous êtes trop jeune pour vous renfermer à cause de votre emploi. Vous allez finir déprimé si vous restez sur ce sentier et vu que j'adore parler avec vous, je préfère vous voir sourire que rester sérieux comme une tombe.

\- Vous en faites trop, on ne peut pas dire qu'on se parle suffisamment pour que vous aimiez parler avec moi.

\- Vous êtes négatif, Villiers. Je dois toujours me magner d'entrer dans le bureau de M sinon elle me passerait un savon, c'est la seule et unique chose qui abrège nos conversations. En dehors de ça, je n'ai pas menti vous concernant.

James se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder les lampadaires qui éclairaient la rue, et Villiers eut tout le loisir de le détailler de haut en bas. Il envia ce corps athlétique que seules des femmes pouvaient toucher mais par respect pour la sollicitude de Bond à son égard, il se servit un autre verre et se jeta à l'eau :

\- Oui, j'ai déjà eu un amant.

Un léger sourire en coin, l'agent en voulut plus et le titilla à sa façon.

\- Il était du même genre que moi ?

La question de James s'avéra malicieuse car lorsque le plus jeune leva les yeux sur lui, il le vit se tourner en souriant.

\- Même genre... c'est-à-dire ? Vous parlez d'un agent de terrain ou d'un hétéro drogué aux formes féminines ?

Après un bel éclat de rire qui fit intérieurement chavirer l'assistant, James lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied pour abréger le suspense.

\- J'aurai plutôt dit un allumeur convoitant tout ce qui est sexuellement attirant aux alentours. Alors je choisi la deuxième option.

\- Étant donné qu'il doit être impossible de vous trouver un sosie parfait sur cette planète, qu'est-ce qui me vaut une telle demande pleine de sous-entendus ?

\- Vos regards explicites dans la vitre ne m'ont pas échappé, Villiers.

Ce dernier n'eut plus qu'à baisser les yeux de peur de rougir de la tête aux pieds mais il s'étonna de pouvoir rester maître de son physique. Sa maîtrise disparut malgré tout lorsqu'il vit les jambes de l'agent le porter vers lui. Lui qui commençait déjà à se sentir quasiment à l'étroit dans son appartement, il fallut en plus que Bond ne s'asseye à côté de lui en lui demandant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bond, vous savez que vous me mettez mal à l'aise ?

\- Ce n'est pas le but, croyez-le bien, mais je n'aurai pas franchi votre espace personnel si vous n'aviez pas eu les yeux baladeurs.

Stupéfait par un tel aplomb, Villiers lui sortit exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre :

\- D'accord alors en gros, c'est de ma faute si je vous trouve séduisant. Histoire de me décoincer, c'est une des choses que vous vouliez entendre, non ?

James fit la moue puis reprit cet air enjôleur bien à lui.

\- Le mot coincé me répugne personnellement, il rabaisse les gens à un point déshonorant. Une personne a le droit de conserver sa vie pour elle mais en ce qui concerne la vie... c'est juste que certains n'ont pas l'occasion d'en profiter comme il faut. De là à dire "coincé"... Remarquez, je suis comme vous et c'est pour ça que je comble le vide par une femme. Elle n'est qu'une belle présence à chaque fois mais ça met un peu de charme dans ma vie, au moins. Mais vous savez, je peux aussi la remplacer par un homme, ça ne m'a jamais effrayé.

Cette fois, Villiers sembla se réveiller par un mini sursaut.

\- Vous dites... vous avec un homme ? Bond, votre réputation d'homme à femmes serait plus qu'entachée.

Avalant une gorgée servant plus à regarder ailleurs qu'à boire, Villiers grogna intérieurement en devinant que James ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Vous comptez me fixer jusqu'à ce que je n'ose vider la bouteille sous vos yeux ?

\- Non, ce serait dommage que vous ne vous rappeliez de rien à cause d'une malheureuse bouteille.

\- Me rappeler de quoi ?

Il joua avec son verre sans tourner la tête en voyant de côté James se rapprocher très près et celui-ci lui tourna doucement le visage. Sans en connaître la raison réelle, le malaise de Villiers mit les voiles et laissa place à une idée instantanée. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter à ce que Bond donnait à toutes les femmes qui lui faisaient envie. "Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme" était la citation qui aurait le plus convenu au contexte, d'autant que Bond l'avait souvent en mémoire jusqu'à la répéter dès qu'elle lui venait.

\- James, écoutez...

L'aîné lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour les caresser, le remplaçant vite par ses lèvres. L'un comme l'autre eurent du mal à se rendre compte de la situation. James embrassait un homme pour la première fois de sa vie et Villiers subissait un contact intime de la part de l'homme le plus coureur de jupons d'Angleterre. Comme il l'avait imaginé, l'espion avait des lèvres parfaites, talentueuses, très douces et Villiers pensa que sa maladresse contrairement à lui devait être palpable. Apparemment, Bond appréciait cette différence que chacun montrait en abordant l'autre et il ne se priva pas de prendre la main de l'assistant. S'éloignant et respirant le souffle du plus jeune, il souffla chaudement :

\- C'est aussi bon que d'embrasser une femme, je ne vois pas pourquoi certains en font tout un plat avec leurs préjugés. Ils devraient essayer, peut-être que ça les calmerait.

Le plus jeune démentit cela en riant franchement et prit la relève de ses lèvres pour le plus grand plaisir du tas de muscles qui s'en délecta. À trop mettre la main au feu par son silence, il aurait bien fini par se brûler un jour et il se brûlait maintenant dans la joie. James étant un homme de terrain, sculpté pour l'action et ayant beaucoup de morts sur la conscience, son statut ne laissait pas Villiers indifférent. Il le rendait nerveux autant qu'il l'impressionnait.

Bond l'attira doucement en lui soulevant une cuisse et malgré la gêne de l'assistant au départ, il se laissa entraîner au-dessus de 007. Ce dernier parcourut ses fines formes masculines, des épaules jusqu'aux hanches sans trop le provoquer pour ne pas paraître impatient et parla un peu pour le détendre :

\- Encore une chose non-dite, je n'ai rien pu trouver sur votre passé. Par contre à propos de M, vous êtes de la même famille ? Parce qu'elle vous couvre tellement que je n'ai même pas réussi à trouver votre prénom dans nos bases de données. Et pourtant j'ai le sien...

Cette fois, Villiers écarquilla les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui.

\- Son adresse, ensuite son nom... vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié, vous. J'aurai été ravi de vous connaître.

Fier de son impertinence, l'espion haussa les sourcils et fit coulisser ses bras dans son dos.

\- Je sais, la pauvre mère du MI-6 a fort à faire avec moi. Alors, vous entretenez un lien particulier ?

\- Pas du tout, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir croisé sa route et c'est tout.

Face à ce manque de détails, James préféra la jouer de façon indirecte.

\- En tout cas, elle vous garde dans les fichiers d'une façon aussi secrète qu'une femme qui aurait accouché illégalement dans une famille trop stricte. Il vous est arrivé quelque chose de spécial ? Vous avez fait quelque chose et elle vous a couvert ? Une crasse à quelqu'un requérant des excuses ? Peut-être en rapport avec votre père...

Oui, indirecte car ses questions auraient pu être bien plus creusées et Villiers le considéra avec plaisanterie en jugeant sa curiosité comme enfantine. James eut des idées qui se bousculèrent dans sa tête au point de vouloir tout déballer d'un coup mais le jeune lui signifia un "non" de la tête.

\- D'accord... si vous ne me dites rien, je reste sur l'idée que vous avez vécu une expérience dangereuse et qu'il vous a fallu vous cacher. Comme quoi, les excuses n'auraient peut-être pas été requises.

\- Carrément ! Bond, je vais vous dire une chose : de même que je ne pardonne pas, je ne m'excuse jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que si je fais une crasse, elle est suffisamment réfléchie pour que je n'ai pas à la regretter ensuite. Même si c'est extrêmement rare.

James s'étonna.

\- À ce point là ? Quelle sagesse, vous avez toute mon admiration.

- Si je ne vous avais rien dit, vous penseriez inévitablement que je suis un homme inexpressif mais je déteste m'énerver, c'est tout. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est dans ces moments-là que l'on risque de faire des choses qu'on regretteraient ensuite.

James trouvait exquis de parler avec lui. Le jeune homme était aussi agréable que M était caractérielle et il se confiait à lui sans souci alors qu'ils ne se côtoyaient pratiquement jamais au travail, si ce n'était par téléphone. De plus, il était difficile de parler de sujets reposés et personnels là où ils se rendaient chaque jour.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce qui me fait croire que parler vous fait du bien ? demanda Bond.

\- J'en meurs d'envie, oui.

Villiers termina son verre de whisky et se pencha légèrement pour le poser sur la table basse.

\- Le fait que je sois encore ici après avoir forcé votre porte, de même que vous vous êtes jeté sur le verre que j'ai tendu alors qu'ayant été seul ici avant que vous ne reveniez, j'aurai pu mettre n'importe quoi dans vos bouteilles.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Et n'allez pas croire que c'est juste votre charme qui a accaparé ma confiance.

\- Ça, ça reste à prouver.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et le véritable James Bond commença assez vite à se manifester lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la chambre.

Bingo ! James avait réussi à faire sortir le cœur de Villiers du coffre qui le renfermait. Restait maintenant à lui apprendre physiquement la différence entre travail et vie personnelle car dans la sphère privée, une personne avait le droit de chercher un peu de bonheur et c'était ce que l'agent 007 allait lui offrir.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que leurs deux corps s'étaient réchauffés en même temps que le lit, James eut une compensation qui lui convint parfaitement.

\- Je m'appelle Brendan.

ooOOoo

_\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que c'est ma première fois ?_

Ah ! ce fameux souvenir était revenu en un éclair et en détails à James alors que les mains de Silva recommençaient à lui glisser sur les cuisses, l'intérêt de plus en plus piqué alors que le temps semblait ralentir.

**à suivre...**


End file.
